Band of the Silver Eagle
Area of operation''Zyreema'' Members''numbering ? strong'' Affiliation''- Good'' Headquarters''Castle Silver, Galande Kingdom, Zyreema'' The Band of Bounty Hunters Created as a guild that keeps track of and pays out bounties, it has since grown to one of the most acclaimed adventurer unions on Zyreema. The Silver Eagles have guildhalls in nearly all of the continents major cities that serve as rest stops for their members as well as places to exchange information while they look for their next quarry among the many wanted posters hung on their walls. The four Branches The Silver Eagles are not a single top down organisation like the Church of The Light, they are instead created from numerous small and independent cells. The clerks: The fitst branch of the organization serves as it's bureaucratic and accounting arm, they work behind the scenes to ensure that the rest of the Silver Eagles can go about their business without having to worry about finding their next job or the paperwork of creating and claiming bounties. They are also responsible for all types of diplomatic relations. The supporters: Another branch of this organization is only present at the bigger guild houses: Craftsmen, trainers, healers, alchemists or spellcasters who offer their services near-exclusively to members. In other places, the local guilds are under contract to provide hefty discounts to members of the Silver Eagles. The Investigators: The third branch is the information network. Its backbone consists of wizards and witches, prophets and diviners as well as competent strategists and analysts who use magical and mundane methods to search everywhere and investigate every hint for signs of Keepers or other Evil. Once they find such proof, they send note to the guild houses and the groups of travelling adventurers. But sometimes when hard evidence is rare they send scouting parties to investigate. The Adventurers: But the ones that the people first think of when they hear about the Silver Eagles are the small adventuring parties that make up most of their number. These parties, for a portion of their earnings, make use of the Band's vast information network and resources. While the cells usually work separately, in the case of a particularly challenging bounty or mission, they are known to band together to form raiding parties that even some Dungeon Keepers think twice before underestimating. The Hidden Side of the Silver Eagles Underneath the surface and only to a few privy individuals, the Silver Eagles have a very well kept secret. A small part of the band actively pursues the interests of a shadowy organization known as the Watchers Council. Famous Parties Knights of Sol By far the most acclaimed and well known group to bear the Silver Eagle Insignia, there are few on Zyreema who have not heard of their awe inspiring victories against the forces of Evil. Led by his royal highness, prince of Galande, Xavier Archlight, they are made up of a select few young men and women from the Galandian nobility and their retainers. For these men and women the fight against Evil is not a means to make a living but rather a noble cause that they willingly pursue with no desire to be rewarded. Shimmering Arrows Made up entirely by Elf of the Green Vale, this small group is rather infamous among Dungeon Keepers as being one of the most difficult groups of Heroes to handle. Their expertise at stealth warfare and the secretive Arcane Archery Magic that the people of the Green Vale use making them a nightmare to any brave enough to leave the safety of their Dungeon's walls. Steel Wings Experts of siege warfare, the Steel Wings have spear-pointed numerous Dungeon invasions and by extension - the fall of many a Dungeon Keeper. Numerous countries hire the Steel Wings to advise, if not outright lead, the final step in the offensive against the Keeper threat. Category:Silver Eagles Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Organization